


Drabbles; Motivations

by SwirlsOfBlueJay



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-24
Updated: 2007-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirlsOfBlueJay/pseuds/SwirlsOfBlueJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post-infarction during House's rehabilitation, some of Wilson and Stacy's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Motivations

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post here. Any comments are very welcome. 

Stacy (the lawyer) convinced them all. She left House because he was a bastard. He was pushing her away. He would never forgive her. He was infusing her with his pain.

 

The truth; she was jealous.

 

Wilson (the oncologist) fed on need. He helped because he cared. He stayed over because his good sense of timing calmed House (sort-of). He could hit every curve ball House threw. He helped House through the infarction because he knew he could. He helped because he needed to be needed.

 

But as much as he needed to be needed; his real need was House.


	2. Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Whack a Mole House needs to be chastised.

Karen's initial reaction was concern. The cheque that arrived on the first of the month, every month, for a decade, wasn't there.

 

 Chloe's first reaction was seething anger. She wasn't going to be forgotten just because there was a new divorce in the works.

 

Julie hadn't reacted at all. Two days made no difference, no pattern had formed yet.

 

After several phone-calls, the situation was clear.

 

House opened the door; the Tritter issue had never seemed so scary. 

The three-headed gorgon looked as though they would hold their angry stare until his heart of stone was no longer just metaphor.


	3. Crack Fic; What about the last ever episode ever?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little random sillyness post 4.08

Wilson: Patient ok now?

  
House: The one time no one suggests lupus.

  
Wilson: It was LUPUS?! This is Great!!

  
House: No more coffee for Jimmy.

  
Wilson: Don't you see, now they can't use it as the overly-dramatic, overly-predictable surprise in the last ever episode ever!

  
House: Yes lameness is bad. What's your point?

  
Wilson: We'll have to be the overly-dramatic, overly-predictable surprise in the last episode ever. We'll get to be together.

  
House: Wilson, in season one we were spending the holidays together, in season two we were living together, in season three we stayed together as everything went to hell, and this season I told you I loved you, I think the audience already know.


End file.
